


Part 4 48 Hours (Bucky and The Mutant Initiative)

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: The Princes of Midgard [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Even when he’s not there, F/M, Flogging, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki is in charge, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Loki (Kind Of), Sub Original Female Characters, Topping from the Bottom, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: We find out what Bucky got up to while Loki was away with Cap. Loki's possessive control streak manifests from a continent away. Bucky is taken aback by Loki's state of mind when he returns and has to take charge.





	Part 4 48 Hours (Bucky and The Mutant Initiative)

**Author's Note:**

> It's possible to read this independent of the previous parts; it just won't have a meaningful backstory. But, if stand-alone smut is your thing, this will work. 
> 
> Thank you to Aivelin for the gorgeous art. Check out his works on [Tumblr](http://aivelin.tumblr.com)
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated more than you know. I live for them.

As soon as Loki left, Bucky’s thoughts were swirling. He had pretty strong feelings for the god, and _thought_ those feelings went both ways, but he was a little confused after their last conversation. The God of Mischief certainly kept secrets—he was sure of that—but was never shy about expressing his own needs and desires, and had been clear about wanting Bucky to be_ his._ Was Steve going to be added to the mix now? After bouncing that around in his head for awhile, he finally decided he’d be ok with it, if that’s how it turned out. He’d always been a little in love with Steve, anyway, since he was thirteen and started to understand his own sexuality. This situation could be volatile, but it could also be the best thing for all of them, knowing they were shield-brothers, lovers, and able to trust each other with their lives.Steve and Loki had not yet fought together, but considering the state of the world, it would happen soon enough.

But, all that was for later. Tonight, he had plans, so he grabbed a fast-food dinner and headed back to his apartment, where he found a note on his pillow.

“I didn’t want you to be bored, so I arranged a surprise for you tomorrow night. The Sanchez sisters will meet you at 9:00 in the playroom. Just knock. And, there’s a package on my bed for you. Open it before they get here, so you can plan accordingly. L”

Even from a continent away, Loki could not stop directing the action; Bucky found that hilariously endearing and more than a little bit of a turn-on. Loki had given him a key to his apartment, which was just down the hall, and curiosity made him immediately go get the box.He read the enclosed note, which was very detailed, and shook his head in laughter and amazement. The surprise came with what was essentially a user’s manual. It was never boring being involved with a god who could do actual magic, but Loki might have outdone himself this time. He tucked the box under his arm and went back to his room, deep in thought and anticipation of the next 48 hours.Tonight, he was looking forward to Player Unknown Battlegrounds, his favorite video game. It was always a little humbling, because there were 15-year-olds who were better than he was. But, at least for tonight, he wouldn’t have to listen to the incessant sarcastic commentary from Loki, who claimed not to be interested, but somehow always managed to be around when he was playing.

*****

Loki had had fun setting James up for the time he’d be gone. The Sanchez sisters had been wildly enthusiastic about helping with his surprise, and it promised to be very interesting. He’d bought them a few things for the occasion and had them delivered. There was a sleek, shiny metal collar for each of them, as well as a silver corset for one and black for the other with matching panties, long satin gloves, fishnet stockings, and spike heels. They would make James’ mouth water when he saw them, and they both knew it. He’d even arranged for a car to pick them up, so they could be in the playroom waiting when James got there. The only thing he hadn’t told them about was the contents of the box on his bed. He looked forward to hearing about it when he got back.

*****

Bucky had decided to play Loki’s game with the sisters. Being in control was not something he needed on a regular basis, but it had its appeal occasionally. Plus, he knew it was something the sisters liked. So, wearing only his black tac pants and boots, he knocked on the door of the playroom with the box tucked under his arm. There was no answer. He knocked twice more. By 9:10, he started to head back to his room when they burst out of the elevator, breathless and panting. They were each carrying backpacks.

“Oh, my God, we’re so sorry, Bucky. The car was late. We were supposed to be inside in our new clothes waiting for you.”

Bucky smiled inwardly. What a perfect opportunity. Did Loki plan this, too?

“You’re lucky I waited. Get inside and change clothes,” he said gruffly.

Claudia opened the door and they both rushed inside to the bathroom. He set the box on one of the beds and made himself a drink, then settled into a comfortable chair to wait. In less than ten minutes, which he figured was probably record time for two women getting ready, they stepped out of the bathroom and stood in front of him. They were still anxious, shifting from foot to foot, eyes darting between him and each other. He said nothing, but made a twirling motion with his finger and they both turned around slowly, giving him a good look.

The two black-haired beauties were outfitted in what Loki no doubt considered James’ colors—silver and black—because that concept was somehow important to Asgardians. They seemed to pick a color scheme and stick with it, and Bucky was not disappointed with this choice; one woman in all silver and the other in all black, down to the gloves, thigh-high stockings, and collars Loki had chosen. How had he had time to do all this before he left?

Claudia in black with her hair piled on top of her head, and Jessie in silver with it down in soft curls, they looked like Pin-Up Girls from the 1940’s. He loved it and felt a twinge of nostalgia.

“God, you are gorgeous, both of you. Loki doesn’t fuck around when it comes to surprises. But, you’re late. You made me wait and that’s unacceptable. You know I’m going to have to punish you for that.”

Claudia started to say something, but he shushed her with a finger to his lips.

“Don’t speak yet. And, don’t use your pheromones or your mind-sharing on me unless I specifically tell you to. If you do, I may not find out until later, but I will hunt you down and spank your butts so hard you won’t be able to sit for days. Understood?”

“Yes,” they both said, nodding.

“Another thing. I don’t like being called ‘sir’ or ‘master’ and Loki is the only one allowed to call me James, so call me Bucky. Just don’t assume that gives you the right to overstep your boundaries. You remember the color codes we used, yeah? Green, yellow, red. That’s what we’ll use tonight. Any questions? Anything I need to know?”

“Well...we _are_ sisters, so...no sex with each other. Other than that, we trust you to do what you want. We promised Loki we’d be your slaves tonight. He said you’d make sure we didn’t even miss him.” She dropped her eyes shyly.

“Did he now? Well, I wouldn’t want to disappoint him, then,” Bucky said with a wicked grin.

“Hm. So...do I punish both or just Jessie and make her share it with Claudia?” Bucky asked the air around him, not speaking to either one. He looked at Jessie and crooked his metal index finger at her.

“Let’s start with you and see how it goes. Over my lap.”

She lay across his lap and he pulled her panties down to mid-thigh, then rubbed his hand over both ass-cheeks. Jessie wriggled against him and moaned softly.

“I recall you saying something about the feeling being more intense if you were touching. Is that so?”

“Yes, Bucky. She would feel it more if she’s touching me.”

He nodded.

“Claudia. Stand in front of her and hold her arms. I think you should count for us.”

He smacked her hard with his real hand, wanting to feel the sting himself. It left a bright pink print.

“One,” said Claudia

“You like to be punished, don’t you, Jessie?”

“Mm..._yes_, Bucky, if it’s you doing the punishing.”

The second smack was a little harder, and she bit her lower lip.

“Two.” Claudia felt the heat of Jessie’s desire as her skin grew pinker.

“Three.”

“Ow..._please_...”

“Please what?” Asked Bucky. “Please don’t stop?” He grinned and ran his hand over the bright skin, and she squirmed in his lap. By the time they made it to ten, Jessie was moaning out loud and doing her best not to squirm. When he put his hand between her legs, she was hot and wet. He fisted his metal hand in her hair and pulled her up into a kiss.

“What do you want, Jessie? Tell me.”

“I want to be a good slave tonight and to please you.”

That made his cock swell in his pants.

“Good answer. You can start by taking off the corset and panties, and get on your knees right here.” He pointed at the space between his knees and his pupils dilated as she did what she was told. He opened his pants and his erection popped free.

Jessie licked his length like a lollipop until he was leaking pre-cum, then took the whole thing in her mouth and sucked until he filled her with cum.

“Good girl,” he said as he tucked his dick away.

“Claudia...I think you deserve your own punishment, don’t you?”

“Y-yes, Bucky.” Her eyes were already half-lidded with lust and anticipation. He unzipped her corset and let it fall to the ground, then slipped her panties to the floor and let her step out of them. When he took a nipple between his teeth and bit down gently, she moaned and put her hand in his hair. He grabbed her wrist and jerked her arm down.

“I didn’t say you could touch me, did I?” He smirked faintly. He led her to the St. Andrew’s Cross and cuffed her facing it with her hands above her head.

“Jessie, find me those flogs Loki used on me last time.”

He busied himself kissing and biting Claudia’s neck and shoulders until Jessie came back. When he began to snap the flogs lightly across her shoulders and upper back, she melted into the cuffs, eyes closed. He increased the intensity and speed until her upper back was a light pink and she was breathing hard.

“If you think you can come from this, you’d better keep it under control. I don’t want you to come yet, and if you do, you’ll get some real punishment that you will _not_ enjoy. Got it?”

“Yes, Bucky.”

He slipped his hand between her legs to find she was so wet, she was nearly dripping for him. He resumed snapping the flogs until her back was bright pink and she moaned when he touched it with his metal hand.

“What good little slaves you are. So willing and wet for me. You love punishment too, don’t you, baby?”

No, Bucky. I don’t. I really don’t.” She smiled faintly, waiting to see his reaction. He seemed to almost be expecting her to say that and grinned wickedly as he bit her shoulder hard enough to leave marks.

“No? Really? Hmm. I think you’re lying to me, and you know what that gets you? My cock, whether you want it or not, and you still can’t come.”

He unzipped, spread her legs wide with his knee and shoved his rock-hard length into her, making her gasp; then fisted a handful of hair with his metal hand and twisted her head around so she could see him. He pounded into her again.

“Don’t ever lie to me, baby, or this is what you get. I’m gonna fuck you til I come and you can’t do anything but take it.”

Jessie reached into Claudia’s mind, feeling the heat and desire well up, both from the force of his cock and the feel of his chest rubbing against her sensitive back. If he’d touched her clit, she would’ve come, but since he didn’t, she was able to control it. When he moaned and tensed and spilled into her, Jessie really wished he’d let her in to feel it, but she didn’t try to sneak in. She’d been practicing and figured she could probably do it, but didn’t want to take the chance.

When he finished, he zipped up and unbuckled the cuffs.

“Go fix us a drink and we’ll chill for a few minutes.”

He sat in the big easy chair and patted both thighs when they came back. They sat together, one on each side, and tried to relax, although both sisters were squirming a bit. When they’d finished their drinks, he motioned for them to get up.

“I have a surprise for you. Loki made you each something special for tonight, and it’s time to do this while we’re still fresh. It’s as much for me as it is for you, but I promise it’ll be like nothing you’ve ever experienced. I’m going to blindfold you now. Just do what I tell you.”

“Ok, Jessie, one hand on my shoulder, then slowly step into this.”

She used him for balance and felt straps come up around her hips. When he buckled the harness and she felt the weight in the front, she knew she was wearing a strap-on, which she’d only tried once before. She had mixed feelings about it, but let him continue until it was in place exactly as he wanted it. He repeated the process with Claudia, then led them to one of the mirrored walls and removed their blindfolds.

“Look at yourselves now. I’m getting hard just thinking about what you’re going to do with those. But, don’t touch just yet. Take a close look and tell me what you see.”

He felt himself get rock-hard as he looked at them. Gloves, stockings, heels, and a strap-on—fantasies come true, especially with what he knew about those particular dildos.

Jessie was dumbfounded and felt herself getting wetter the closer she looked. She knew immediately. It took Claudia a little longer, since she had not yet had sex with Loki, but it soon dawned on her that the cock she was now in possession of was an exact duplicate of his.

“Oh, my God, it’s Loki’s, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, and that’s not all. Touch it.”

Jessie wrapped her hand around it as if it were her own, and Claudia did the same. At almost the same moment, they gasped and took a step toward the mirror, trying to understand what was happening. Claudia watched herself intently as she stroked it, feeling _everything_. It was as if it really belonged to her; her very own dick. Jessie gasped and giggled. From the softest touch to a hard squeeze, it sent a rush of heat to her core and she moaned out loud. The duplicate of Loki’s cock was magically wired into her nervous system and had a direct connection to her clitoris. It was mind-blowing.

“Now, just watch and enjoy. Lean on me, if you need to. I’m gonna show you what a man feels.”

He poured some lube into his hands and dropped to his knees in front of her. God, what a bizarre and phenomenal feeling, he thought, looking up at her while he held Loki’s cock in his hand. Gripping it around the base with one hand, he began to lick the entire length and softly run his teeth around the head and suck the slit, because that’s what Loki liked. She nearly staggered backwards at the sensation, it was so intense. Claudia watched in utter fascination as Bucky sucked the whole thing into his mouth at the same time he grabbed her cock with his metal hand. The whole idea of Bucky giving Jessie a blow job while giving her a hand job was surreal, especially since she could also feel what Jessie felt. In a couple of minutes, they were both leaning on Bucky’s shoulders, panting, moaning, and gasping out explosive orgasms.

_“Oh...God_...unbelievable. I think I need to lay down now,” she laughed. “Do all men feel everything so...intensely...or is it just Loki?” Jessie asked, breathless.

“Haven’t tried it, so I have no idea,” Bucky laughed, “but Loki said he put a strong essence of _him_ in the enchantment he used. I might have to test it out, now that you asked that. You know, for science and all.”

He walked to the bed and had them undress him, their eyes dark. He let them run their hands all over him as they did, and the sensation of smooth satin on his skin made his cock swell. They glided across his chest, the ridges of his abdomen, up his thighs, and around the hard muscle of his ass.

He lay on the bed, grabbed a handful of Claudia’s hair and pulled her down into a deep kiss, his pupils blown wide with lust as his mouth covered hers possessively.

“Jessie...ride me...I need to feel my cock inside you.”

She straddled him and lowered herself onto him, her wet heat surrounding him. With her fingers gripping the muscles of his chest, he was buried deep inside her and she rocked up and down with his hands on her hips. He began to push up into her in rhythm and then grasped her new cock with his metal hand, working it in time to her rocking motion. At the same time, Claudia was kissing him and it was all a swirling, chaotic mess of pleasure, desire, and need.

“Oh..._fuck_...what a feeling...I..._Bucky_...” Jessie lost her words completely. Bucky’s cock inside her while his hand stroked her cock—it was indescribably delicious and dirty.

“Are you ready for this?” Bucky asked, breathless.

“_Yes...yes.._.I want to come..so much.”

“Come for me, then,” said Bucky.

He increased his pace with his metal hand and she screamed her orgasm as she reached it both from inside and outside of her; from Bucky’s cock and her own. When she came and clenched tight around him, he shot his cum inside her with a force he’d rarely felt except with Loki himself.

“_Ah...fuuck...Jessie..._that was so hot. Unbelievable.”

Jessie collapsed onto his chest, panting and sweating, and Claudia rolled onto her back, having felt everything, too. They lay there together, just breathing for a few minutes, then Claudia got up to fix them drinks. Bucky pushed up against the headboard as each sister tucked into an underarm nook while they sipped their cocktails and caught their breaths. Claudia and Jessie took turns giving Bucky sips of his drink, since both arms were occupied around their shoulders.

“But, I didn’t get to use my power on you and I was really looking forward to it tonight. I’ve done a few refinements,” said Claudia longingly, with just the hint of a pout.

“Don’t sweat it, baby. I have big plans for your power. I may be superhuman, but I am still human and I just need a minute, unlike you women or Loki,” he grinned and made use of the time for some normal conversation.

“ So...what have you two been up to? Haven’t seen you around here much lately,” he asked.

“Well, as of a few weeks ago, we are now officially part of a new program Tony started with Fury. It’s called the Mutant Initiative. We’re training to become undercover operatives,” Claudia said. She tried to keep her tone neutral, but couldn’t hide the pride in her voice.

“Damn. I’ve heard rumors, but I didn’t know it was real. Congratulations. I can’t think of two people better suited for extracting information from people. You’ll be damn good at it, I’m sure.”

“We were recruited two days after that first night here in the playroom. It seems like quite a coincidence, don’t you think? Did either of you say something to Tony?” asked Jessie with a wry smile.

“Nope. Not a damn word. He discovered you all on his own,” Bucky said. He realized Stark must have learned what they could really do when he’d watched the video. And, _of course_ he’d watched the video, just as Loki knew he would. The thought of Stark watching them that night made his cock twitch more than a little. Claudia noticed and lightly ran a finger up and down it.

“That was pretty fast. Does this mean you’re ready to go again?”

“More than you know, doll. The question is are you?”

He pointed at the headboard.

“Jessie, I need you up here on your knees with your back to the headboard. Claudia at the foot of the bed.”

He found the lube in a drawer by the bed and put a generous amount in his palm, then slicked up Jessie’s cock with it, rubbing up and down the shaft. Then, he turned to Claudia and talked while he ran his hands up and down hers. She watched in fascination and felt every stroke.

“So..._you_ are gonna to fuck me and you’re gonna to love it. Just trust me. If you have any doubts, remember whose dick you’re slinging, and you’ll be fine.”

He lay down on his back and handed her the lube.

“I’ll help you, don’t worry. Just put some on your fingers and slide two inside me.”

She did as she was told, and he moaned softly, his hips and cock twitching a little. His reaction made her want more.

“Mmm, yeah, that’s it. You’ve got it,” he said as her fingers found his prostate and began to move. Every time she stroked it, he got a little harder, and she kept it up until his hips were rolling into the pressure each time. God, what a turn-on that was, watching what she could do to him with so little.

“Now, a little more lube on that beautiful cock.” He took hold of it, brought his knees up, and guided the tip to his entrance.

“Just push. Slowly. _Ah...yeah...fuck_...you really do feel like him.”

By the time she was all the way in, she was moaning almost continually at the new sensation.

“Oh...God...this is amazing...I want Jessie to touch me.”

“First, come here and kiss me. There’s nothing like a gorgeous woman with a big ol’ strap-on, and it’s been a long time.”

He smiled and pulled her down hard by the back of the neck.

“Now that you’re comfortable with this, pull out for a second.”

He turned over onto his belly, shoving two pillows under his hips.

“Ok, Claudia, dose me with pheromones and fuck me like you mean it. Jessie, do your mind-share with me and I want your cock in my mouth. I want it _all_.”

And, he got it. As soon as the wave of pheromones hit him, he couldn’t think about much of anything but getting fucked, and that was fine with him. The more she felt, the harder she went, until she was dripping sweat and her muscles started to fatigue. He pulled Jessie’s cock into his mouth and her hips started to move. She had to brace herself with one hand to stay in place, because Claudia was pounding Bucky into the headboard. It was a complete mind-fuck for him, being stuffed at both ends by two beautiful women with Loki’s cock, while all of them felt what the others were doing. They were floating on a sea of endorphins, and would be happy if they never came down.

Of course, they had to come down sometime, but it wasn’t until they’d all climaxed at the same time, thanks to Jessie’s mind-meld. They lay together in a tangled mess of limbs; smiling, exhausted, smelling like sweat and sex. It was heaven.

“Wow. That was a lot harder work than I was expecting,” said Claudia, with a new appreciation for the one doing the fucking.

“But, it was totally worth it.” She laughed and kissed Bucky’s cheek.

“And, we’d love to hear a full report about your research. We might need a comparison study with strap-ons made from _your_ essence. You know, for science and all,” said Jessie.

They stayed the night in Bucky’s apartment, happy and spent. He walked them down to their Uber the next morning after breakfast and promised to check in on their progress in the Mutant Initiative program. He had no doubt they would be one hell of a spy team and expected them to do big things. Who knew, they might even have a mission together one day. Bucky went back up to his place to play some PUBg and wait for Loki to come home.

*****

As soon as Loki had dropped Steve off and been home for a few minutes, he felt restless and unsettled, pacing around his living room with emotions running hot and anxiety pressing down on him. That was _not_ a normal state for him. What _the_ _fuck_ was he thinking? He did not need to have _feelings_ for Captain Fucking America. It was the last thing he’d wanted or expected from the last forty-eight hours, but he’d let it happen, anyway. Did the Tesseract do something to his mind, that he was going soft on everyone he fucked, now? He had James and he didn’t need Rogers complicating his life. His thoughts were racing. He needed to _not think_ for awhile and he needed James, so he strode down the hall and banged on the door. The moment it opened, he burst through it and shoved Bucky against the wall, pinning him.

“I need you to hurt me. Whip me and then fuck me. Please.”

“What? Why? What happened? Not that I object, but that just isn’t you, normally. I don’t even have any gear here, but we can go to your place if you’re serious.”

Loki took his hand and they flashed back into his bedroom, where the god dug into a drawer and handed him a short-handled whip with four braided lengths of leather and knots at the ends. The urgency of his body language made Bucky decide to just go with it and ask questions later. When Loki vanished his own clothes and left Bucky fully dressed, it was even more obvious something strange was happening. Loki threw himself face-down on the bed, crossed his wrists, and magicked them in place by the headboard.

“Do it. Make me bleed.”

Bucky dug into the same drawer and found a metal cock ring, which he put on himself. He might need help lasting longer, because he had really liked using the cane on Loki and had no idea what whipping him would do. He took his shirt off and leaned over the flawless white skin, just brushing against it with his chest as his lips moved on Loki’s ear.

“You’re sure about this? We’ve never used this before and it looks pretty wicked.”

“Yes, I’m sure. Please...don’t make me ask again.”

Bucky snapped the whip a few times across his upper back, getting the feel of it, before Loki grunted and complained.

“I said I needed you to whip me, not give me love taps.”

Bucky shook his head and huffed.

“Ok, but if you make me turn you into too much of a bloody mess, I might not be able to get it up. Actually harming you is not a turn-on. I know you can heal, but still...”

“Then, give me what you can.”

He switched the whip to his metal hand and began to rain blows down on Loki’s back, ass, and thighs until his entire back side was cross-hatched with bloody lines and bruises. Loki sobbed softly into the mattress and the sheet was damp with sweat and tears. The god stiffened and cried out several times, prompting Bucky to pause and ask for a color, and there was only a moment’s hesitation.

“_Green_. Keep going.”

Loki groaned and grimaced as the next strike connected, but then began to breathe and relax as hit after hit landed, finally sending him deeper and deeper into a haze of endorphins.

Bucky’s dick was hard and he was dripping sweat by the time Loki twisted his head around to look up at him. His eyes were glazed and his voice was low and rough.

“Fuck me now, James. Need you inside me.”

Bucky twisted his metal hand in Loki’s hair and yanked.

“Keep your arms where they are. Up on your knees and spread them. I want to see that ass begging for my cock.”

He opened his pants and reached into the nightstand, where he kept a bottle of lube, poured a palmful and stroked himself.

“And don’t slick yourself up. I’ll use as much as I need.”

Bucky probed a lubed finger inside Loki and found his prostate, then more lube, another finger, and began to stroke. The god moaned out loud and pushed into the motion, hips rocking back and forth against the pressure. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face into the mattress. Bucky was so hard, his dick actually hurt and he was dripping sweat and pre-cum onto the bloody stripes on Loki’s ass. The visual nearly took his breath away.

“_Oh, Christ...Loki_... you’re so fucking _perfect_ like this. So beautiful and wanting me so badly to fuck you. I can’t wait to feel you around my cock. Beg me.”

He reached his metal hand between Loki’s thighs and palmed the hard length while his other hand continued stroking, and Loki’s legs began to tremble.

“_Please_..._fuck_ me..._hurt_ me..._use_ me. I need your cock in me. Make me forget everything but you. Make me _not think_.”

Not think? That was new, and Bucky wondered again what had happened with Steve. He pulled his fingers out and pushed the head of his cock in and Loki gasped. The minimal amount of lube reminded him to go slow, but he wanted it to burn just a little. If Loki really needed more, he could do it himself anytime. With his right hand buried in Loki’s hair and his metal one around the god’s shaft, he began to move in earnest—long, slow, strokes. He was glad he’d used the cock ring.

“_Ah_..._more_..._make it hurt...please_...”

Loki’s voice was low and husky and Bucky answered with a rough whisper in his ear.

“Don’t you worry, my gorgeous god. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t remember your name.”

His strokes got longer and harder until he was buried up to his ring with every one, pounding into Loki’s tight, tight heat. 

“Oh, _fuck_...Loki...you feel _so fucking_ good. No one can feel that good.”

It reminded him again this man was not human. No human could be this perfect for him and he was determined to be exactly what Loki needed right now.Sweating, swearing, and panting, with his metal hand fisted around the god’s cock, he kept going until Loki came apart under him. Loki was melted into the mattress and barely coherent when he came, but the word _James_ on his lips when he did sent Bucky over the edge.

He collapsed, exhausted, next to Loki, who opened his eyes and gazed tiredly at him with a soft smile.

“Thank you, James. I know that was unexpected, but you certainly rose to the occasion.”

His words slurred a little from exhaustion. He manifested two big glasses of water and handed one to Bucky, and they both drained them. Bucky was dying to ask Loki what was going on, but he kept quiet. Loki would tell him when he was ready, and right now, he was still barely moving. His back was a mess and his ass and thighs weren’t much better, but he seemed content to leave them for the time being. They lay there for a long while, Bucky running his fingers through Loki’s hair.

“What would you say if I told you that you were the best thing that ever happened to me?” Loki asked, shifting just enough to lay on his side so he could see Bucky’s face clearly.

“I’d say that was a pretty sweeping statement coming from someone who’s lived a thousand years. I’d wonder what prompted you to say it, especially considering we haven’t been together very long.”

“Steve Rogers. He knows he fucked it up with you and I don’t want to be him.”

“I don’t want you to be him, either. You’re pretty goddamn great the way you are.”

“You’re not still in love with him?”

Bucky thought for a few moments before answering.

“Maybe a little. Why? Are you?”

“No, but now I can understand why you might be. He’s not what I expected.”

“I’ll bet he’s thinking the same thing about you. I may have a lot of faults, but my taste in men is not one of them.”

Bucky smiled and got out of bed, extending a hand down to Loki.

“You want to heal yourself or do you need to let the hot water on your back torture you some more?”

Loki took the hand and pulled himself up.

“Give me a few minutes to heal, and you can tell me all about your evening with the Sanchez sisters while we shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title reference: 48 Hours. 1982. Eddie Murphy.


End file.
